


헛갈림

by vvishop



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	헛갈림

벤지는 날 사랑해. 이단이 씩 웃었다. 브랜트의 이마에 주름이 하나 더 늘었다. 벤지와 확인된 이야기야, 이단? 이단은 티내고 싶어하는 소년처럼 으쓱였다. 정황 증거처럼 보이겠지만 나에겐 무엇보다도 확실한 일이지. 이단의 세계는 가능한 일과 할 수 있는 일로 나뉘었다. 브랜트는 이단 헌트가 할 수 있는 것들을 알았다. 불가능을 가능케 하는 일은 신념과 의지. 빌어먹을, 하도 보고서를 올렸더니 미화가 습관이 되어서, 그냥 지독한 고집이었다. 스파이의 전설께서는 맞도록 만들었으므로 틀리지 않았다. 벌집을 한발짝 앞둔 사람처럼 브랜트는 호승심을 건드리지 않기 위해 손으로 눈을 덮었다. 입술에 따뜻한 숨이 닿았다. 확실한 것이 또 있지. 노곤한 목소리에 눈을 가린 손은 쉽게도 떼어졌다. 생각을 겹겹이 헤치고 들어가면 궁금증이 심지처럼 서있었다. 이 감정은 발생한 것인지, 아니면 할 수 있던 것인지.


End file.
